This presently claimed invention generally pertains to illuminated button assemblies that comprise a housing having at least one securing member, a switch, and an illumination member for providing a user with an illuminated means of control. The illuminated buttons, advantageously exhibiting a minimum number of components, can be flexibly secured at the housing by multiple securing options, while having the capability to have the illumination member engage directly with the housing without requiring an intermediary illumination member holder.